Trapped! A Toon Link Sequel
by PsychicDash
Summary: A sequel to Trapped!, now featuring Toon Link! After a continually breaking friendship, Toon Link couldn't take it anymore. Lucas and Ness try to help out, but the little Hylian remains unchanged. What will become of him? NessXTL/LucasXTL!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, here's that sequel this one dude gave me the idea of and I thought it was pure GENIUS. **

**Side Note: This was written before SSB4, so there might be references to SSBB. Also, I haven't reread Trapped! either to get the gist of... ya know, getting the right references from there. Haha! Either way, anyone, absolutely anyone who didn't make it to SSB4 will still be used in my fics. To me, they never left and are still having fun in the Smash Mansion (SNAKE)! Hope you guys don't mind and that you readers enjoy! I got the next two chapters ready and will post them sometime later! I'm still working on the last chapter, as well! **

* * *

"Ness~" Lucas sang. He sat on one end of the table, while Ness sat on the other end. They were staring deeply into one another's eyes, unaware of reality around them.

TL sat on Lucas' side of the table, not too close to the couple. He leaned over on his hand, sipping out of his juice box hatefully. He mumbled loudly to himself. However, even Ness and Lucas couldn't hear it, for they were still in their own romantic world.

_It's been 3 months already… haven't they gotten through their honeymoon stage already?!_ TL complained in his mind. He looked over at them, Ness specifically.

Ness was smirking with some of his white teeth showing, towards Lucas. TL then flipped his stare to Lucas. His blonde friend looked at Ness with a 'I'm totally lost in his eyes' look.

"UGHHHHHHHH…" TL groaned, flipped his juice box over, and just let his head drop and roll over the table. Now _that_ managed to get the couple's attention.

Lucas snapped back into reality and looked at TL dazed for a moment. "Huh- eh, TL? What's wrong?"

"Yeah, what's up with you lately?" Ness added in.

"What's up with _me_ lately, you guys ask? Are you sure you're asking this question to the right guy?!" TL complained back.

Ness and Lucas looked confused. TL took one look at them, and gave up.

He sighed heavily. "Okay… OKAY. Nevermind! I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm gonna go back to my room and do stuff. Bye, you guys." The little Hylian got up from his seat, and walked off out of the cafeteria. It was early morning and everything was just bustling. But to him, everything was _slow._ Slow. Whenever he looked at a smasher's face, he could literally see their mouths moving more slower than usual. This just made TL sad. Not about the slow part, but…

_Ness… Lucas… _he mesmerized in his head. _Where did our friendship go? Didn't we used to be best friends? Everything is ruined._ He hated the thought. He let his footsteps plop heavier across the carpeted hallways as he headed to the room he shared with Link. Once near the door, he knocked (in case Link was looking at himself with his shirt off again), and then came in when nothing was heard.

With his head bent down painfully, he closed the door weakly and went over to his bed. He let his body fall down on it. It was at that one moment, he has declared his will.

"I WILL KILL MYSELF AFTER TACO NIGHT NEXT FRIDAY," he spoke strongly to nothing. "IF ANYONE WERE TO INHERIT MY STUFF, IT SHALL BE POPO. NEVER KNEW THE GUY WELL, BUT WHO CARES. HE NEEDS A BETTER FASHION SENSE AND MY CLOTHES CAN DO THE JOB FOR HIM."

"Indeed it can!" agreed Peach, who was sitting on a wooden chair.

TL scoffed. "At least _someone _agrees with-" He opened his eyes and sprang up from the bed. "PEACH?! WHA- WHAT'RE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" TL covered himself as if Peach saw him naked.

"I was here the whole time!" She took a little sip out of a teacup she was holding. "You looked a bit too down to even notice me. Everything alright?"

TL looked at her with a 'really?' face. "NO! Nothing is alright! Why do you think I'm making my will? For the heck of it?" Peach shrugged midway through, smiling. TL continued, "AND HEY! WHERE DID YOU PUT THE FOOTAGE OF ME?!"

"What footage?" Peach asked, actually forgetting.

"_THAT _FOOTAGE! The one you caught of me, y-you know…" TL got quieter and quieter as he finished the sentence.

"Wha- OHHHH! That one! I like that one!" she gleamed. She said nothing else.

…

TL squinted his eyes at her.

"I DEMAND IT BACK, PRINCESS!" he pointed a finger intensely at her.

"Why? It's not like I'm gonna show it to anyone~ except to Zelda and Samus. Trust me, it's a collectible," Peach complimented.

"Oh stop it, you~" TL blushed, then snapped out of it. He groans. "Fine! I give up. What are you doing in here, anyways?! This is me and Link's room."

"I see you are having problems with Ness and Lucas being together." Peach smirks at the little elf.

TL looks up at her in surprise. His cat eyes widen with fear as he started to cower in front of her. "No… NO! You're going to do something, aren't you?!"

Peach look offended. "What?! No I'm not! I was just asking! Jeez!" she said, shrill. She knew she was totally lying.

"No no no no NO! GET OUT!" TL yelled, getting off the bed and scooting her out of the chair, and pushing her out of the room. Peach fumbled, trying to get TL to stop pushing her.

"I JUST WANT TO HELP!" said Peach, who was now forced completely out of the room. "I don't know what to do for you! I'm not planning anything!" She looked at him with a sincere look. "I actually have no idea how to solve your problem! You're in deep tea!"

TL was holding the door, tapping his foot. He was clearly doubting what she was saying. "Well…" He looked at her in a skeptical look. "I don't believe you, and I don't need your help." Then he slammed the door in her face.

Once he did, he could hear Peach stomping her foot and groaning as she walked away. When she did, TL sighed to himself, then opened the door again and peeked out. She was gone.

_Maybe… she could've helped? _he thought.

* * *

"Hey, Ness?" Lucas asked, poking the boy's arm.

Right now, the psychic boys were in their room, playing video games nonchalantly.

"Yeah, Lucas?" Ness raised an eyebrow.

There was a little silence.

"Don't you think TL's been a little sour to us?" he asked, scratching his cheek.

Ness laughed. "He's always been sour! But that's TL for ya! Remember when he told us that we shouldn't take it to the heart when he says something blunt? That's what makes him funny.." Ness trailed off into his memories.

"No no no, but it seems like he's _meaning _it, now!" Lucas said cautiously.

"I think you're taking it to the heart, Lucas," pointed out Ness. Lucas facepalmed.

"Well, I'll just talk to him myself, then," concluded Lucas. He let go of his controller and got up. He was just about to walk out the door, until Ness stopped him.

"Hold up, wait!" Ness got up as well and went up to Lucas. Lucas gave him a 'what' face and then he gave Lucas a kiss. Lucas flushed up and froze.

"Just wanted to give you that before you go." Ness smiled and laughed a little at his reaction.

"O-Okay…!" Lucas inched out, looking at Ness. "Now you make me not want to leave… BUT I MUST!" Lucas asserted himself painfully out into the hallway with Ness waving bye. He looked back, waved back as well, and closed the door.

…

As Lucas passed by, Peach heard everything the two psychic boys were having a conversation about. She saw the little blonde boy exit enthusiastically. Once he turned around the corner, Peach knocked on Ness and Lucas' room, in which, expecting Ness to answer.

The raven-haired boy, getting back into the game only for a mere 7 seconds, groaned, and paused the game yet again. He got up, and answered the door.

"Hello!" Peach greeted brightly. Ness squinted his eyes. Peach's brightness was nearly tangible to the kid.

"Uh, hey Peach!" Ness said back, awkwardly. "What'ya need?" He was willing to help out if Peach really did need something.

"You're just gonna let Lucas go on his little adventure by himself? Hmmm?" Peach got straight to it. She tilted her head, bent down a little, and gave Ness' shoulder a little poke. "Hm? Hm?"

Ness dusted her finger off his shoulder. Then he looked at her. He took in a deep breath. "FIRST OFF, how do you know all this? SECOND OFF, why are you asking?" He looked at Peach with a poker face.

"..." Peach made a momentary duck face. "Because I eavesdropped and because I think you should be a better boyfriend who should watch out for little Lukey."

"...At least you were honest," was all that Ness said. He then zoomed back inside his room, grabbed his backpack, slung it over his shoulders, and went back to Peach. "Alright, I'll get going to help out!"

Ness was just about to bound off on his own to catch up to Lucas, when Peach caught him by the arm. "WOAH THERE, NESS! Don't you think it'd be better if we just watched Lucas on the low-down?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"_Spying…_" Peach whispered loudly in Ness' ear. She whipped out her camera. "Who knows what could happen?" She shrugged her shoulders, as if she, herself, really _didn't _know what would happen. But deep within her, she could guess really, really closely what could just happen… that small little chance…

Ness at the moment hesitated. He listened to Peach, but the way she said it made Ness suspicious of her even more. He gave in, though. "Oh, alright… whatever you want. It was your idea anyways," he credited Peach kindly. Ness' kindness always got to people in a good way.

Peach smiled at Ness, then gave him a hug on impulse. "...AAAUGGHHHH YOU'RE SO CUTTTTEE!" she exaggerated. Noticing what she was doing, she stopped immediately, and cleared her throat. "ANYWAYS! Let's get a move on, shall we?"

Ness nodded at her, and the two proceeded trailing after Lucas.

* * *

Lucas looked around him, and headed towards TL's room. He passed a few doors of other smashers, and some friends as well, to which he said 'Hi!' to. After awhile, he finally got to TL's room. He took in a deep breath, then knocked. Link answered.

"Hello~ what's up, Lucas?" Link greeted brightly.

"Is TL there?" he asked.

"Nope."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Nope."

"Do you know anything?"

"Potions are _delicious._"

Lucas looked at him weirdly, and Link looked at him seriously.

"ALRIGHT! Time to be serious!" said Link. "Honestly, I have no idea where he went. And I don't feel inclined to talk to him when he's in a bad mood. When I do, he usually says, 'I don't wanna talk about it, copycat!' and then leaves!"

"Oh…" Lucas looked down. "Sorry for asking."

"It's no prob, but if it'll help, he's probably at Smash Valley. Cutting grass, maybe. It's his favorite thing to do when he gets mad."

"Oh, okay! Thanks Link!"

Link pat Lucas on the head, and closed his door. Lucas left the hallways, and entered the lounge of the Smash Mansion. It was empty and cold, but the sunlight through the windows kept the place looking warm. He looked around. When he decided no one was around, he went outside the mansion, and down the stone path that led to the front, which had a clean fountain that seemed to tell how rich the mansion looked altogether. At the first foot taken off the stone path, he bounded off in a run into the forest.

It was a long run, but Lucas couldn't hold off as long as he should be able to, so he'd often take short breaks and walk in between runs. After getting far enough towards Smash Valley, Lucas started to hear faint sounds.

His ear ringed at what he was hearing. At first, he thought he heard… shouting? Shouts of frustration?

He finally got to the edge of the forest to the clear, soft, grassy valley. There, he saw TL swinging his sword repeatedly at the grass. After he shredded off a good chunk of them, they grew back again to its original form as how he found them.

"URGH!" TL swung hard. "Why won't they stop growing back?" he shouts strongly in an angry tone. "Why. won't. THEY!" He swung his sword at nearly every syllable he said. After cutting down yet another large part of the grass around him, they grew back again. That was when TL dropped his sword, and gave up. His knees bent down into defeat.

Down on his knees, he buried his face into his own dirty hands. Slowly, little tear drops hit the grass beneath him like dew drops. He whimpered to himself as he cried.

"TL…?" Lucas whispered to himself, "TL!" Lucas got out of his hiding spot and ran out to him.

"Huh… eh?" TL lifted his head up and saw Lucas. "Lu- LUKE?" TL blinked the tears away as the blonde boy literally showered him in a hug.

"TL!" Lucas said loudly. "TL…" There was pity in his voice as he tightened his hug.

"What? Lucas?" TL tried pushing Lucas off. "Dude! What?"

"You're crying!"

"NO I WASN'T! Didn't you see that bug fly into my eye?!" TL made an excuse.

"No, I didn't, so you're crying," Lucas concluded.

"Well, get OFF!" TL pushed Lucas off completely.

Lucas was thrown back a bit, but regained his composure. "...Why do you always do that?!" Lucas stared daggers at TL.

"Do what?" TL asked, confused but confident.

"Ignore us! Been meaner! _Avoid _us!" Lucas said. He was pertaining to Ness and himself.

"Woah woah woah woah WOAH. Me ignoring you guys?" TL scoffed, "I think you mean _you guys_ being all lost in your love that you… you forgot about me!"

"What?!" Lucas still argued with him. "I… I.. We…" He looked away, actually having second thoughts to TL being wrong.

TL used that as a sign to keep going. "YOU guys left me behind! It's not _just _us three anymore! It's only you and Ness, now."

"But… you wanted us together! You supported it!"

"Well, Lucas, I didn't know it'd hurt whatever we had! I just wanted you guys to be happy, okay? Live your own happy lives together like in the stories." TL simmered down a bit. "I'll just give this straight to you now: You guys are still my best friends, but it just isn't the same as before when I was actually content with everything going on. But if I get used to how things are now, it'll all turn out okay. I'll friend Popo or something. Lucas, I'm okay." TL was completely calm, now. Telling all of that to Lucas really helped him.

"But… But you hate Popo!"

"Only his style…" TL looked away. "It's _fine… _Lucas. Go back home, now."

"But TL..!" Lucas whined. He got up closer to TL's face and put his hands on his cheeks. He looked him dead in the eyes. "Your eyes say different. You can't lie!"

It was then that TL has never switched thoughts so fast in his head. For a moment, he was talking to Lucas about personal stuff, and now he's… he wasn't really sure what he was thinking of, now. All he knew was how his eyes widened by how close Lucas' face was to his. A little blush appeared on his face, one that seemed to just keep getting darker by the second.

At that moment, too, Lucas seemed to have transitioned along with him. Lucas didn't fail to see that blush… TL's blush, on his face.

"Er, TL?" Lucas' serious face turned into one that smiled sheepishly at TL's reaction. "What's with that~? Hm~?" he said that playful voice of his.

TL blushed even harder. "What's with what?" he says, pretending to be confused.

Lucas put his thumb on TL's cheek and rubbed it gently. "You're blushing." Their faces were indisputably close together. Then, suddenly, an idea pops into Lucas' mind. With purpose, Lucas inched his face closer and closer to his friend's. He did so, making sure that closing in on him would be heart-painingly wrenching, so _slow_ that his friend, TL, would feel it the whole time. His eyes never left TL's, and TL's never left his. TL was undoubtedly frozen, with his arms being a complete, shaky mess.

"Lu… c-cas?" TL finally blinked once again, his pupils going from constrained to a dilated black hole of sincere innocence. "L-Luke!" TL's eyes shut closed tight when he thought Lucas would do what he thought he would do.

However, Lucas stopped short. He cut off everything once his nose plotted gently onto TL's. With that, TL's shakes disseminated into nothingness; he calmed down. He opened his eyes slowly, and saw Lucas' cerulean blue eyes. It was only then he considered the importance, the _significance _of Lucas' eye color. His eyes focused on them, he was completely dazed by what could've happened.

However, he snapped out of it, once he saw Lucas smile.

"I think I understand, now," was what came out of Lucas' mouth. "I _really_ understand it, now."

TL blinked a few times, then jerked up to his standing position. "Understand what? WHAT?" He laughed nervously. "I'm confused, Lucas!" he admitted straightforwardly.

Lucas got up, also. "Good, stay confused." Lucas smiled while TL gave him an expression, clearly showing he didn't think Lucas would reply with that.

There was a pause.

"Hey, let's go back, TL." Lucas gestured for TL to come along.

TL, whom was still looking at Lucas awkwardly, walked along cautiously next to the other boy. Their steps were silent across the padded grass, that it was enough to hear the breaths between the two boys. TL's was more audible than the other.

"TL," Lucas said, breaking the silence. TL looked over in a curious expression, his eyebrows peaking up, and his mouth making the shape of an "O". "What's your opinion on people holding each other's hands?"

"...That's…" TL thought it was a weird question. A really weird question. However, at the same time, he was still confused. He doubted whatever possibilities that could've happened between the two of them. He shrouded himself in complete density of the mind. "I've seen it in the movies?"

"Cool." Then Lucas held out his hand to Toon Link's. He carefully showed the boy his clean, soft hand, and slid it into his, giving off a sweet hesitation before putting it in the little elf's hand.

"L-Luke…" was all TL could find himself saying to Lucas. He bit his lip and looked down at his brown boots, and just continued walking. Lucas gave TL's hand a little squeeze.

* * *

Ness was taken aback. "What… what are they doing…?" he asked, half of his breath taken away from him. "I can't hear them!"

"I can't really hear them, either," said Peach, filming nevertheless. She turned off her cam when she saw the two blondes leaving sight. "I think they're going back to find you, we should probably get-" When she turned to look at Ness, the boy had his hands on his face, covering it. "Ness?!" She went to his side urgently and put an arm around him. "What's wrong? Huh?"

Ness' breaths were heavy; his face went a light shade of red. His eyes watered just a little bit, but after lowering both his hands, he revealed an expression that definitely was not crying. Peach's eyes widened. He was _angry._

"N-Ness?! Calm down! Relax!" Peach sedated.

"Lucas is… is he…" Ness couldn't even pull out the words. He was too distracted by his anger.

"What? NO! NESS! Lucas would never!" Peach contradicted.

It was then their eyes simultaneously flew back to the two blonde boys. There was a significant change, and it was that the space between them has gotten smaller. Really small.

Ness growled. "GET OFF ME, PEACH!" Ness formed a fist with his hand and jerked her off his arm.

"Ow!" Ness hurt Peach's forearm a bit. Without another word, Ness stormed back through the forest, and into the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas and TL got into the mansion, and by the time they did, it was night. The stars were showing, and the moon seemed to be bigger and brighter in TL's eyes.

TL's big eyes dilated at the sight of the moon. Lucas looked over at him, and smiled while shaking his head. "TL!" he called.

TL jerked his attention on Lucas. "Wha?"

"Let's get inside already, it's almost time to go to sleep," said Lucas responsibly, pointing at the front doors of the mansion.

"O-Oh, right. Eheheh.." TL trailed off, still a little nervous around Lucas. The two boys went inside and went down the same hallway, until it came to the elevator. They went inside, and pushed two of the buttons, one leading to Lucas' floor, and one to TL's floor. Some elevator music, that being the Super Smash theme, played.

By now, the two would usually be dancing stupidly right now to the music as a joke, but not this time. What seemed like a short way up now took _forever_. TL looked down and played with his fingers; he couldn't take the awkward silence. Lucas, as well, was rocking from his toes to his heel. Back and forth, back and forth. It made the elevator creek incessantly.

TL brought his eyes up to look at Lucas secretly. Lucas didn't seem to notice.

_What was he going to do to me back at the valley?! _questioned TL, in his mind, of course. His lips puckered in suspicion. Him looking at Lucas now became obvious.

"Wat," said Lucas with a poker face. He looked at TL. Just looked at him, that was all.

"Ehemeh meh meh EHEMMM…" TL cleared his throat very loudly. "SOOOOOOOO what was that."

"What was whaaaa…?" Lucas tilted his head, holding back a smile that would reveal that he already knew what TL was talking about.

By then, the elevator opened to Lucas' floor, but before the door could open so Lucas can get out, TL hit a button to make the elevator stop completely. He faced Lucas again.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT…!" TL waved both of his hands in the air. His face was starting to go red. "Don't make me explain!"

"OH… THAT…" said Lucas, looking away. "That was… hmm… Tell me, Toon, do you have a love life?"

"What's that," TL stated, more than asked.

"You know, have you ever liked anybody? Ever fell in love? What about that girl… er, Tania? Or was it Tetra-"

"? Where are you going with this?" TL interrupted, "and yeah, it's Tetra. What about her?"

"Did you like or love her?"

One of TL's eyebrows raised. "She was pretty and strong and a GREAT friend! But… I don't think it could've worked out. I didn't quite have that kind of 'like' towards her anyways."

"So you've NEVER, EVER, EVERRRRR liked ANYONE?!" Lucas was surprised, after all the times TL talked about 'getting da ladies~'. "Hey, WAIT! Don't you like Peach?"

TL let his arms droop down, and his smiled turned goofy. "Ehehehehh… she's PWETTY…-" He shook his head to snap out of it. "WAIT! Not in a SERIOUS way, though! I don't wanna MARRY HER…" He looked at Lucas with honesty. "Man, Luke, dude, I'm riding SOLO~ MY FRIEND. I'm an independent engineer and warrior who ain't need no girl. Pft." He crossed his arms.

Lucas stepped a bit closer to him, and got really close. "But maybe you need a _boy_ in your life…" he cooed into TL's ear. TL's eyes flinched closed again.

"DUDE!" TL grabbed Lucas' shoulders and pushed him away gently. "What're you doing?"

"You need love, TL," said Lucas, bluntly. "Face it, me and Ness haven't been ignoring you, and you know it. You just _think _we are, but in reality, we haven't spaced one bit away from you!" he yelled, "it's _you_ who's having the problem!"

"What problem?!" TL yelled back, grinding his teeth and huffing.

"Friendship just isn't _enough _for you anymore! You're so distracted by me and Ness' relationship that you can't even see that we're all still friends!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!"

"THEN EXPLAIN!"

"I… I..!" TL couldn't pop anything out. He stood in silence, his eyebrows furrowed at Lucas. He breathed in anger. "I.. I hate you..!" was all he said. Lucas was unfazed by it.

"No you don't," Lucas stated. "You're being stupid, now. Just accept it already."

"I'm not stupid…!" TL's eyes were starting to water, now. He put his hands on his thighs and clenched at the skirt of his tunic. He then blinked away the tears. "No!"

"Then tell me how you would feel, if I did _this_." Lucas walked towards TL again, and pressed his body against his, making TL back against the wall.

"Lu- cas…?" TL wasn't ready for what was coming next. All he could see was Lucas' lips coming closer and closer… and closer…

With his eyes closed, Lucas gently placed his lips upon TL's. The young elf was shocked, his eyes still remained wide open as the kiss prolonged. His arms were against the wall, shaking nonstop, not knowing where to be placed. Lucas could feel his tension rising, and separated his lips from his.

TL was left frozen, however, his mouth was letting great deals of air in and out, unsteadily. Lucas stared at TL deeply.

"Hey…" Lucas' voice resonated like a song to TL's ears, "calm down."

With that, TL finally blinked his eyes, and looked at Lucas now. His breathing returned to normal, steady strides of air. When Lucas could tell he calmed down, he slipped his right hand into TL's left hand, and held it against the elevator wall. Lucas used his other hand, and wrapped it around TL's neck. From absolute impulse, TL used his other free hand to wrap around Lucas' waist. From there, their lips connected again.

It started from just a regular, long kiss into a more complex one. The two moved their lips against the other's, becoming more intense after the second. Their breaths got faster, and soon after, when TL took a chance to breathe through his mouth, Lucas took the chance to insert his tongue into the boy's mouth. He sought out TL's tongue, and licked it in a circular motion. It was TL's first time kissing, but he returned the kiss with just as much strength as Lucas. The two moaned under their breaths.

The hand that TL had wrapped around Lucas' waist weakened, lowering down Lucas' body to the back of his pants. Surprised, Lucas' body shook while a small moan escaped his mouth. A purge of excitement ran through TL's body. He kept his hand on Lucas' back side, caressing it, surprising Lucas. However, TL, himself, had no clue of what he was doing. He was merely experimenting.

"T-TL… y-you're..!" Lucas broke from the kiss. He closed his eyes shut and focused his thoughts on TL's hand touching him.

"Is it… b-bad?" TL didn't stop by how Lucas was reacting to him. He had lustful eyes. Lucas hesitantly shook his head.

"It feels… g-good…"

_...Huh..? What? _TL's eyes widened. He couldn't _believe_ what was happening! _Lucas and I.. are… are... _The young elf's eyes fluttered shut…

_This is… wrong… isn't Lucas… he…_

TL thrusted his tongue deeper into Lucas' mouth. He swirled it around with sexual passion.

_He's… _

The two boys brought it to the comforting floor of the elevator with Lucas on his back, and TL on top of him. They didn't break the kiss even for a moment. They couldn't even breathe. Lucas' arms wrapped around TL's neck. Moans of each other's names were echoing against the walls.

..._DATING NESS!_

TL breathed in one sharp breath, put both of his hands on Lucas' shoulders, and lifted his lips off of him. The two caught their breath. In the meantime, TL urgently got off Lucas, and wiped the saliva off of his moist lips. Lucas did the same.

_How the hell did I just forget?! I'M SO SCREWED! HE'S GONNA KILL ME! _

"T-TL…? You okay?"

The green boy looked away in pure, utter guilt. He looked panicked.

_But isn't it Lucas' fault? He got onto ME! Wait no, he wouldn't have done anything if I just pushed him off- ...but I just did! BUT IT'S ALREADY TOO LATE! Does it count?! Oh no oh no oh no oh no-_

"TL?"

"We should go to sleep…!" TL urged. He pressed the elevator button to open the sliding doors.

"But what-"

"Just- SHUSH." TL put a finger to Lucas' lips. They were soft and pinker than ever. TL neared him cautiously, and spoke to the boy seriously. "You… don't tell _anyone_ about this. Now go, this will never happen again, you hear?"

Lucas looked shocked, his cheeks lightened a faint red, and he nodded. Lucas knew he went too far this time. Without needing TL to shoo him out of the elevator to his room, he got out himself, and walked down the hallway as if nothing happened, ever.

TL, as well, proceeded onto the elevator, and went to the next floor above Lucas'.

Lucas, feeling a little dizzy, walked down the darkened hall in a sense of daze. With only the moon's light permeating through the windows in the halls, Lucas made way to his room door; and without further ado, he continued inside without a knock.

He turned on the lights, and squinted his eyes at the brightness.

"Ness?" he called. There was no reply. He searched the whole room. He was gone.

* * *

TL's heart was beating fast as he rushed to his room silently. He was in utter fear of what he has done, but was sure that if he and Lucas hid it well, Ness would never find out. Though, deep down, he felt doubt towards it. He finally made it to his room door.

He inserted the key inside the lock, and was about to turn the door knob when he noticed something that made his hair rise on end. There, near the bottom of the wooden room door, was a crude crack. It looked like it has been kicked in. On impulse, he reached at his sword with his left hand, and started to open the door with his right. The door creaked open, revealing a pitch black room. TL flicked on the lights.

"THERE IS NOWHERE FOR YOU TO HIDE, PERPETRATOR!" He swung his sword in every which way. He stopped when he saw Ness sitting on his bed purposefully, clearly unamused.

"..." Ness' eyes were unwelcoming.

"Uh, hi," TL greeted awkwardly, sheathing his sword again. He looked around. "Where's Link?"

"Not here," answered Ness flatly. TL felt a chill run down his back. "I made him sleep in Marth and Ike's room for tonight, chill, dude. I just need to talk to you about something."

"A-About what?" asked the other.

"About… my boyfriend." Ness had time to cool down for awhile after waiting for TL to come back.

"What about him?" TL still played it innocent.

"You like him, don't you?" Ness managed his anger responsively.

"No…?" TL shook his head while forcing and eyebrow up to show an expression of confusement. "Why would I?"

"TL…" Ness shook. "DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME!" He pounded his fist so hard on the wall, it made a chipped hole through it.

"M-MY WALL!" TL held his hair. "DUDE!" He gestured strongly towards the wall.

Ness looked at the wall. "Perfect example of what your face will look like."

"Why are you so mad at me?!" asked TL irritatingly.

"Stay the _hell_ away from him."

"I...I… huh?" TL felt his stomach flip over. _Ness… knows? How much?! Did he see anything? ...Oh god…._

"I saw you guys getting comfortable with each other at the valley, TL." Ness got off TL's bed and neared the blonde Hylian. He gripped him by his green collar and raised him up and pressed him roughly against the wall.

"Ow!" TL grimaced, fumbling. However, he thought it'd be best not to fight back. It might make Ness even madder, and although he could possibly match up to him in a real fight, he didn't want to. After all, most of this was his fault. He thought that maybe if he would've just acted cool and composed with Ness and Lucas being together, these things would've been avoided. He's never seen this unstable side of Ness before… Is Ness even his friend anymore?

Ness eyed TL down with his bright violet eyes. TL looked back at the raven-haired boy, and looked downwards in guilt. He snapped his eyes shut, as if ready to be punched by the slightly taller boy. He started to shake with anxiety.

"Some friend you are... damn." Ness was angry for one moment, and had sadness added into his boiling pot of emotions. He couldn't blame the whole thing on TL, this time. In fact, something inside of Ness told him that none of this was probably _his _fault in the first place! Lucas was the only one… getting closer to TL.

He set the green hylian down, and went back to the blonde's bed. There, he sat on the edge, took off his hat, and entangled his fingers into his own hair. His eyes started to water just a little at the thought of Lucas probably liking him a bit _less_. He looked a bit childish in his current state, but this was a first time for him, for Lucas, and for TL. Though they matched the ages of 14 year olds, they still put their emotions first before actual thought.

TL was let down, and his neck was a little pained from Ness' knuckles. Sitting on the carpet, he massaged that part, and looked pitifully at Ness.

"Ness… I'm really sorry… I'm so sorry…" TL kept apologizing. He didn't know these kind of things could really push Ness to nearly cry about it.

Ness kept sniffing his nose. He rubbed his face, still keeping in the tears. All he was doing now was blinking rapidly to clear out the water in his eyes. "Maybe.. I'm just overreacting…"

TL shook his head. "Y-You're not." TL's facial expression remained with guilt. He kind of wanted to cry with Ness, but didn't.

"Yeah, I am," Ness paused, "Lucas told me he wanted to cheer you up this afternoon and I took it the wrong way. I'm sorry…" he paused again, "I-I don't like getting mad at people... And you're one of my best friends, too. You would never do something like that."

TL made a squeak noise. "...OF COURSE NOT. NEVER. I'M NOT.. GAY!" TL took this chance to lie to Ness. He didn't really think of it as a lie, he thought of it rather as a… a lie that'll become true. He swore he'd never do something like that to Lucas, again. He sprung up from the floor and put a brotherly arm around Ness and gave him a little noogie. "Awh, you're just scared that Lucas might be falling for me, huh? Hehehe."

"Shut up, TL." Ness put his whole hand in TL's face and pushed him away jokingly.

"I doubt it, dude," TL chose his words _very_ carefully. "You and him make the perfect psychic pair!" What he was saying was starting to make him feel a little down, but he hid it convincingly. Ness smiled a little at his words. "Heck, even Peach ships it." His happy tone gave out. "You two are just… perfect. There's no room for me in that kind of thing, no way, dude. Haha."

That made Ness really happy, but when the raven-haired boy looked at TL's expression, he turned somber. "TL, dude.." He went over to his side and put an arm around him. "What's up?"

TL went from a gloomy attitude into an 'I just don't care anymore' attitude. He sighs, "Nothing, nothing."

"You don't _seem_ okay…" Ness raised an eyebrow. "You kinda look like you usually do, now. Always a downer- well, a person that's easy to get down, now. I know Lucas already talked to you about this… but really, what's wrong?"

"Maaaaan! Ask Lucas!" TL looked away.

"I gotta hear it from you, the _sourceeee_," Ness hissed out the last part of what he said. TL rolled his eyes playfully.

"NOPE, NOTHIN."

"OH FINEEEE… Tell you what. I'll ask you…" Ness winked and pointed two fingers at him, "tomorrow."

"I'm probably not gonna say anything then."

"I'll take you to get some ice cream."

TL slammed his hands on the ground. "I'M IN!"

They both shared a little laugh.

"WELP, now that that's concluded, I'll check up on you tomorrow morn, kay-o?" said Ness with a smile. His _signature_ smile, the one that just… makes everything better.

TL's eyes glistened. "You're my hero."

"Hahaha!" laughed Ness, and proceeded towards the door. "Make sure to be awake by 11a.m.!" Then he off and left. TL was in content, till he realized something.

"Wait, Ne- NESS! MY FREAKING WALL!"

* * *

Ness approached his room and opened the door and entered. There lied a sleeping Lucas in their one master bed (aka two single beds pushed together).

Ness took off his hat and threw it on a nearby desk and slipped into bed with Lucas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Darn it, I write too much... is that a problem? I hope it's not. **

* * *

A snoring Toon Link laid sprawled across a messed up bed.

_Ding dong!_

"Uwaa… gllaaguh," TL's eyes fluttered, but he was still asleep. He rolled over a bit.

_DING DONG!_ His doorbell rang more aggressively.

"_TOONY!" _yelled a muffled voice from outside the room. "_IT'S 11 A.M., DID YOU NOT SET UP AN ALARM?"_ there were pounds on the door now, instead of bell ringing. "_OPEEEEEN_."

TL shuffled again on the bed. He spoke in his sleep, "Nah..na… I didn't... set up an…" He snores.

"_Oh look, is that Peach in a bikini?" _

TL sprung up. "WHO?" He dashes over to his door and opens it. Unfortunately, he opens it to find Ness, which certainly is not Peach in a bikini. TL gave Ness an unamused face. "Why do you do this to me?"

Ness laughed at him. "Did you forget we were meeting up today? You know, have fun? Ice cream? Talking about your problems?" He started making hand movements with what he was saying, while also lifting up his eyebrows.

"Dude, no, not happening. But the ice cream is a done deal!" said TL happily. "Lemme get ready real quick!"

"Alright!"

And so, TL went back into his room and got dressed. His bed was a mess, but his hair was far worse. He went over to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and slipped on his green outfit. Finally, he went out and towards the door.

"Okay, I'm finished." TL smiled casually as he went out and locked the door.

"Cool, cool." Ness nods, and went off in one way. TL followed after. They kept going until they reached the elevator, which soon brought back certain 'memories' he shared with a certain blond friend. They entered in.

"..."

"You okay, there?" Ness asked, raising an eyebrow.

TL's cat eyes were wide open and a blush breaks out onto his face. "Yes…!" he spoke as if he was cringing.

Ness nodded nonchalantly, and pressed the button all the way to the bottom of the mansion. It felt like seconds for him, but years for TL. His hands clenched, and it wasn't until he got to the bottom that he found out he was holding his own breath. He let out a huge huff when he stomped out of that devil's cage.

Seeing as it was TL, whom Ness was more accustomed with than Lucas, he figured TL was just playing a game with himself that involved him having to hold his breath the whole time down the elevator. He's literally that weird in Ness' eyes, but it was also the best part of him, Ness thought. He smiled and chuckled silently when they went out of the mansion.

"Sooooo speaking of which, I just realized how far the outdoor mall was." TL made a stupid face. "What's our ride?"

Ness made a stupid look as well, which said he didn't know either. His head turned slowly towards TL as he laughed nervously. "Eheh... Who plans that far ahead…?"

"YOU DID NOT JUST BRING ME OUT INTO THE FORSAKEN SUN WITH NO ICE CREAM." TL furrowed his brows at Ness. It was pretty hot out.

"NO I WAS KIDDING!" Ness lied. "Let's take my bike! It'll be fun!" he improvises.

"Mhmm, let's see this _bike _of yours." TL was pretty interested.

For an improvise, Ness thought it wasn't that bad of an idea, and went with it. He gestured for TL to follow him. They walked to the side of the mansion towards a collection of vehicles that the smashers had. Crossing a line of various devices, Ness got to his bike, and showed TL.

When TL thought of a bike, he pictured a scrawny bike fit for nerds, but this was a _bike_. The wheels were pure black with treads sturdy for any terrain. It was a dashing dark blue color, and it looked like it could go pretty darn fast.

Ness rubbed the back of his head. "It might not seem like much to you…"

TL put a hand on Ness' shoulder and looked at him. "IT LOOKS LIKE IT COULD GO AT A SPEED OF A MACH 5. YOU KIDDIN ME? THAT'S SO COOOOL.." TL jumped up and down excitedly. "LET'S RIDE." His eyes sparked.

With that, Ness hopped onto the bike, and TL put his feet on top of the bars that were on each side of the middle of the back wheel. TL also set his hands on top of Ness' shoulders. However, as soon as he did, TL instinctively pulled back his hand.

Ness turned his head back to the Hylian. "Hm? What's up?"

TL looked genuinely uncomfortable and upset. The picture of him and Lucas popped into his head again. How he held him, how Lucas put his arms around his neck…

However, the picture was disrupted by Ness' voice.

"You gotta put your hands on me. I don't want you falling off, you know…" Ness advised the obvious. He cocked his head. "There you go, looking upset again." Ness' smile wasn't there. He got off the bike and went to TL's side. "And the day hasn't even started, yet…"

"...I'm sorry." TL put a hand on the side of his arm for comfort. "I just really wish I could just- _cheer up_. If I could wear a mask, I would, but I can't." A shadow falls over TL's eyes.

* * *

"Hm, what's this?" Peach was about to head over to her vehicle for a trip to the bakery when she saw the two boys. Automatically, her neutral face turned into a mischievous one.

"_TL… you don't need to be so upset over all this…" _Ness' voice was heard from a distance. Peach's interest perked even more.

_TL, are you seriously STILL upset? _She thought to herself impatiently, but that all turned into a smirk. She pulled out her dart shooter that was loaded with chemically induced darts. She giggles. _Well, why not? Shota shotashotashotashotashotayaoishota-_

She took a heavy breath and blew the nearly invisible dart at Ness' thigh.

* * *

"HAK-" Ness fell over midway through the conversation and held his thigh in pain.

"NESS! You okay?" TL thought Ness was shot. He urgently went to Ness' side and looked around. At the corner of his eye he saw a pink dress flutter behind the mansion.

"PEACH!" TL yelled out angrily, but did not go after her. He just knew this meant trouble. What could she have done to Ness? Will she shoot some more?

"WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE, NESS!" TL's eyes fly back to Ness, who got up as if nothing happened. TL was bamboozled. "Huh wha- who, Ness? How the heck-"

"It felt like a really strong rock hit me," Ness described. "Stupid pikmin. Always blame the pikmin."

"No no! It was Pe- aahh-" TL cut off. He didn't want to throw Peach under the bus. Ness would probably freak out too much if he found out about her doings, moreover, Peach might slap TL for it.

_The mystic beauty, how art thou able to put the blame on her? _TL questioned as he looked to the sky meaningfully with both hands on his heart.

"Uh, TL?" Ness poked his friend's arm.

"Yep, it was the pikmin." TL nodded. He was still cautious. "Let's just go…!"

Ness, still a bit confused, just went with it. "Er, okay!" He got back into place on the bike, and so did TL, without much trouble of holding onto Ness' shoulders.

The capped boy got a start on the bike, and casually rode it out of the parking lot and into the streets. The two boys grew fond of the wind through their hair as they let out an 'Ah~'. They passed by buildings of different stature; ones big and small, and ones tall and wide. The usual population of people were going on about the hustle and bustle of the city as the two boys zoomed through it all. Finally, they neared the outdoor mall, with which Ness locked his bike to the bike rack out front.

"That was fun!" exclaimed TL. He stretched out his arms and legs as he sucked in the view of the fancy outdoor mall. The numerous people brought comfort to both of the boys.

Ness replied with a grin. "Let's go!"

And so, they proceeded to make their ways to the ice cream shop. Occasionally, they'd window shop around video game stores or even toy stores, regardless of their older age. A simple car or figure would impress them with its quality and representation.

"These are so epic…" TL trailed off. He was flabbergasted by the immense lights and colorfulness of each store. "I want everything…"

"Why not just threaten them with your sword?" Ness joked as they both kept walking.

"I did," TL answered.

"Wait what." Ness' eyes widened his unexpected answer.

"I tried, but then Master Hand caught me, scolded me, then super glued a cone of shame to my neck for the next 3 days." TL puffed up his cheeks and furrowed his brows at Ness. "THAT WAS THE MOST WORSEST THING EVER."

Ness laughed at his friend's silliness. "Wow, Toony..."

"Don't tell anyone I told you that by the way." TL poked at Ness' arm hard. "I hid in my room the whole time it lasted."

"Can I tell Lucas, then?"

"No..."

"But why not~?" Ness whined in correlation to humor his friend.

"...I think you could last a day without telling him everything just because he's your boyfriend," TL said rather straightforwardly.

Ness was sent aback at his friend's reply. "Um, what the hell was that response?" His tone went from joking to just a bit more serious.

TL rolled his eyes inconspicuously. TL, himself, didn't know why he just said that. If he were to search for a reason, it'd probably be the fact that maybe he's a bit jealous of Ness, or altogether was frustrating deep inside, even now.

Ness continued, "I hope you know I wanted to tell him because he's _our_ friend, Toon Link."

The Hylian boy was brought back to his senses after Ness' clarification. He felt bad, saying, "Oh god, I'm really sorry about saying that." It was an honest mistake; a slip of the tongue.

"No no, it's completely fine, Toon." Ness settled a hand on TL's shoulder as they continued walking through the mall. "I guess in some way, shape or form, it just came off in a bad way on my part. So I'm not mad, 'kay?"

TL's eyes brightened as he studied his hatted friend carefully. He let him do as he did and keep the hand on his shoulder, instead of brushing it off like he would most of the time. TL thought Ness was just so… nice. Too nice that it seemed unfair, and out of character when he wasn't. Was that what Lucas fell for? How the boy just made things alright by being so lenient and nonchalant around people?

"Thanks…" the blond trailed off. He was internally thankful of his friend being so cool with everything.

Next thing they knew, they've finally arrived to their desired destination, the ice cream shop. They went inside only to be greeted with children of the like and a few adults. They kept to themselves, sitting happily at their own tables, or if they preferred, booths. The color scheme was majorily white and light blue, fitting for a cold, fresh store such as this one.

The two boys lined up behind one other person who was currently ordering his dessert.

"Whatcha gonna get?" asked Ness, looking up at the menu, "I think I'm just going to get a vanilla sundae. Mmm…"

"I think I'm gonna get… uh…" TL stroked his chin. He wanted to say 'Everything' but he felt like Ness wouldn't have enough money for that. "Give me a _large_ sundae, but _chocolate_," he concluded. This was his first time here, but apparently for Ness, it wasn't.

"Okay," agreed Ness, peering inside his wallet to count up the amount of money he was to pay. Afterwards, he looked to his friend and said, "I'll order for us, you can go ahead and get us a seat."

"Alrighty!" TL saluted comically, then walked away. He aimed for a booth at the back, preferably away from the children and their parents. He came to find a comfy one in the far corner. The Hylian sat upon it, testing its comfortability via ass cheeks. He nodded to himself in approval. Yes. This was the one they would be sitting at, for sure.

When Ness was done ordering, he looked around for his green friend, and soon found him at the end of the ice cream shop. TL looked happy at the booth he chose as he waved both of his hands to his hatted friend while saying, "Over here! Over here!" Currently, he held two bowls of ice cream, one normal, and one abnormally large.

"That is precious cargo, do _not_ drop it or I will be forced to hang you," said TL as Ness came closer. His friend only laughed, putting down the desserts on the table. At that action, TL immediately reacted by taking the spoon that was already in it, and spooning as much of the ice cream as he could into his mouth.

Ness' eyes widened as he got into his seat right next to TL, awkwardly taking a small spoonful of vanilla ice cream as TL was taking in what looked to be gallons at a time. In a few minutes, TL was already 3/4's done with his desert, while Ness barely ate half. The hatted boy wanted to start conversation, but he didn't want to disrupt his friend, especially when he was in the middle of… _feeding…_

However, TL seemed to have stopped eating, which was when Ness decided to talk.

"You full, now?" he asked with a funny smile.

"No," stated TL, "my arm just got tired." Ness chuckled at that, licking at his plastic spoon.

Currently, the boy clad in green slouched back with a bit of sticky chocolate ice cream still attached to the corners of his mouth. Ness found his ill manners to be amusing.

"Well, while you're resting, why don't we talk about your feelings or problems?" asked Ness, sounding like a convincing therapist.

TL lazily put his eyes on his friend, breathed in big, then said, "Nope."

Ness whined, playfully nudging his friend on the arm. "C'mon~ I just bought you ice cream, dude!"

"AND YOU USE IT AS BLACKMAIL TO GET ME TO TALK?!" TL shouted with passion, as if he was involved in some sort of crime, "You _sick_ bastard." Ness laughed.

"I've got 20 more bucks in my wallet, and if you speak now, I'll buy you more ice cream." Ness rose a brow at him while smiling.

"You… you give out tough deals…" TL pointed a finger at Ness' face, shaking it. He quickly used the other hand to spoon some more ice cream into his mouth. "B-But I, the toughest of ALL that is man, can even deny your offer…" He cringed while saying that.

"You sure?"

"NOT AT ALL." TL shook his head. "I WANT THE ICE CREAM SO MUCH MAN, YOU DON'T GET IT."

"You must pay the price, then!" Ness smirked. "I mean come on, how hard is it to talk about your feelings?"

TL tapped his chin in thought, "Pretty hard… It's not like I'm female or anything." Ness laughed yet again.

"Fine then, let's start off simple: How are you right now?" asked the hatted one.

"Actually," TL sounded surprised, "_pretty_ good!" He couldn't help that being taken out to eat a lot of ice cream made him probably permanently happy for the rest of the day.

"I'm glad to hear that." Ness smiled at him, earning a friendly grin back from TL.

_Jeez. This guy's really awesome, _thought TL. Though, it wasn't the first time he's thought this. Ness has always just been such a _bro_ to TL. How could he ever think less of him?

"Now, next question: How were you feeling yesterday?"

"I guess, pretty bad. Depressed…" TL trailed off, his happy expression fading away.

"Why?"

"It's just… you and Lucas… and stuff…" The boy clad in green didn't know if he should tell Ness any more than that. After all that he did for him, even before this day, he felt Ness was just as trustable as Lucas. So why shouldn't he? "...The friendship's not there anymore. I'm just a side character in your guys' story, now," he basically repeated what he had told Lucas just yesterday.

Ness put on a look of genuine concern. "Wait, hold up!" He looked shocked. "I don't know how much Lucas told you, but heck no! No you're not!" He put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Remember, we were friends first before we even met Lucas," he pointed out.

"But that doesn't really mean much, now does it?" TL asked judgmentally. "We three can't even hang out together to do something stupid like we used to! It all ends up with you two being all lovey dovey and I'm just there, all alone." He brushed off Ness' hand, returning back to his stubborn self again. He crossed his arms defensively. He was annoyed that he had to even tell the two boys that they're ignoring him to even _notice_. However, TL thought about what Lucas said yesterday.

"_Friendship just isn't enough for you anymore! You're so distracted by me and Ness' relationship that you can't even see that we're all still friends!"_

_But how could I not be distracted, Lucas? _TL asked himself, _I can't see it any other way_. The only time he wasn't distracted by their relationship was when Lucas was with him, kissing him. Holding him. Giving him a part of his love when the majority went to Ness.

Ness looked more upset than TL did. His response was different than that of Lucas'. "...I'm so sorry we did that. I feel like a jerk for ignoring my own friend." He pulled the ice cream-induced boy into his arms. TL didn't push him off, but rather, embraced it this time.

"It's okay," TL impulsively said.

_Wait, what am I saying?! Of course it's not okay!_ TL shouted within himself, but still couldn't bring himself to admitting it. All he could feel at the moment was how safe it was in Ness' arms. Now, he started to think about how it was like to be in Lucas' place, rather than be with him. It was definitely… heartwarming. Though, it didn't last long because Ness pulled away.

TL was about to be disappointed at the loss of the hug, until his hatted friend seemed less than okay after pulling away. Ness hugged himself as he let the side of his head drop to the table. His body shook heavily, as if having a slight seizure.

"NESS?!" TL put a hand on the boy's back, and got to experience just how shaky he was.

"T-Those damn pikmin… It was them…" Ness grit his teeth while trying to maintain his overall well being. Even at a time like this, he had some sort of humorous outlook.

"This is no time to joke, dammit!" TL yelled.

"Y-You _think_ I'm j-joking…" Ness' eyes narrowed, "_God_ m-my body feels like there's fireworks inside them or somet-thing!"

"Are you in any sort of pain?!"

"N-Not really… but...g-gah-" Ness held his head. "D-Dude, now I got a little headache… I gotta… I don't know.. I feel like I have to use the r-restroom." Ness got up shakily from the booth, and started to make his way to a vacant restroom.

"O-Okay, I'll wait here!" TL called over, worried.

_Holy shit, Peach. _TL glared in anger at the thought of her. He remembered what she had done to Lucas to set him up with Ness, but now what did she do with _him?_ He could only think of the worst, but at the same time, didn't know. She didn't use the 'sex' pill this time; she shot something at Ness. This only made the Hylian bite his nails. _She would NOT set me up with Ness, he's already with Lucas! But… why the heck would she shoot him in the first place?!_ Her motives were unclear to the boy.

"AH-!"

TL jerked his vision back on the hatted boy. He was almost to the bathroom door, when he collapsed onto his side abruptly. The blond shot up on his legs and came to his friend's aid.

"What happened?!"

"I-I stopped walking… I don't freaking know!" Ness said, louder than usual.

"Gaaaaah," TL groaned, "Here!" He put Ness' arm around him, and ended up walking the boy into the vacant restroom, himself. It was a clean, single-room bathroom, barely used, and the floor was spotless, luckily for the two boys. TL already struggled to keep Ness up on his two legs; he didn't want to fall over onto anything dirty.

…

A silence. TL just now realized what situation he was in at the moment.

_You've gotta be kidding me_.

Ness realized it, too, and looked reasonably at the Hylian boy. "Look."

TL groaned in pain.

"I know it's kinda weird, but I just need you to help me stand while I pee. _This once._"

"Ness." TL was basically holding up the both of them at this point. "Does it look like I have a choice?!"

"Nope." The hatted boy gave him a funny, nervous look. TL narrowed his eyes, and brought the both of them to the one toilet in the bathroom.

"JUST- GO DO THE BUSINESS!" TL closed his eyes and looked elsewhere as he held onto Ness. "I'm not looking, and if I do, MAY GOD SMITE ME! Now go!"

"OKAY, okay! Sheesh!"

_Clink! Zip!_

TL heard the sound of his friend's belt come off, then soon, his shorts. So far, this was one of the single most embarrassing things he has done to help a friend out. He kept his eyes glued shut and waited patiently for two whole minutes. During the whole time, there was no sound of urine hitting the toilet. TL's arm only came to be more tense and weary from holding him up.

"DUDE!" TL shouted, eyes still shut, "What the heck's the hold up?!"

"N-Nothing's coming out!" Ness told him in a panic. His shakes have calmed down a bit more, now, but his body seemed to be doing the opposite instead of actually urinating. This worried Ness on a whole new level.

"I can NOT hold you up for much longer!" TL admitted his strength limits. Ness was fit, and that made him much more heavier than people like Lucas.

"Hold u-up! D-Don't open your eyes n-no matter what!" Ness yelled, surprising TL, which made him wonder why only _now_ he decided to say that. Nonetheless, it was an insignificant thought as TL couldn't hold out anymore, and had to let his support on Ness fail. He decided not to be a douche to Ness and let the boy fall on himself, and instead, let the boy drop onto him to cushion his fall.

"ACK-!" TL grit his teeth in pain. His eyes couldn't help but tear open from the impact he had on the floor, including Ness' weight on him. However, the pain seemed to slip away when he saw what was right in front of him.

Ness' hat fell off, and he was also full-blown red in the face, as if looking like he was out in the sun all day. His breaths were deep and unsteady, but moreover, as TL's vision zoomed downward, he saw his friend's revealed part. Ness wasn't fast enough, but he managed to fumble and zip up what was hanging out formerly. TL stared at Ness with a tinted pink reaction forming on his cheeks.

_He was…_ _h-hard?_

"Told you..n-not to look…" Ness' words drawled out, fully taken over by the drug Peach implanted into him. Ness stared into TL's eyes, but only for a moment before TL scooted out of their contact and got up. What surprised the blond was that Ness, too, stood up afterwards. That brought a little hope to him as he neared the boy again.

"Um, you look better!" said TL. The situation was awkward; too awkward that it was unbearable to stand in TL's point of view.

However, Ness didn't respond as all he did was look downwards at the slightly shorter boy, and continued to take those long, deep breaths. TL just stood there, worried, waiting for a response from the no longer hatted boy that he felt he wouldn't be getting. He didn't expect what was coming next.

Ness brought his right hand to the Hylian, and cupped his hand around his chin. Slowly, he tilted TL's head up, getting a better look at the boy's face.

"...Is this what Lucas saw when I saw him staring into your eyes?" asked Ness, lowly. His other hand curved around TL's hips gently. TL's face grew hot at the close contact.

"S-Saw what?" TL asked dumbly, looking away, and then back to Ness.

"Your eyes… are blue…" Ness leaned in closer. "They're very… nice..."

TL gulped. His eyes never portrayed a color, unless looked at closely. He began to grow wary of the situation around him, and gingerly spaced away from the boy. He wondered why the heck he was doing these things, and only came down to the fact that Peach's drug might have had the same effects as her pill on Lucas. He needed to tell the boy before it was too late.

"N-No, Ness, stop. You're drugged!" TL exclaimed, trying not to be swooned by that compliment Ness just passed at him.

"What are you talking about…?" Ness' words smoothed out, and came out like a waterfall of slow moving caramel. Nonetheless, the boy didn't want TL to get any further away from him. He fumbled as he walked toward the panicked Hylian.

_Peach… how could you?! _TL thought. The bathroom was just a singular room, and Ness had him cornered. The hatted boy closed in on him, and put both of his hands on the wall to prevent his friend from going anywhere else.

"Toony... I'm hungry…" Ness peered down at the slightly shorter boy. He tilted his head innocently.

"Y-Your ice cream is back on the table…!" TL said nervously with a faked smile, "We can just get outta here and you can eat the rest of it! We could even buy more!" he started to sound desperate.

"...Nah.." Ness breathed out the word, "This one's a bit closer…" The boy neared the trapped Hylian he had right in front of him.

"W-What are you talking about…?" TL was genuinely confused at why the boy only looked at him, especially with those hungry eyes of his. His heart beat rapidly, afraid Ness would do something he would rather him not.

Ness' face was only 1 inch apart in distance from TL's. His gleaming violet eyes stared deeply into the other's dark blue ones. Ever so carefully, the hatted boy led an arm around the Hylian's waist and pulled the bottom half of the boy to his. Ness lewdly stuck out the tip of his tongue and slowly licked his own lips at the sight of TL.

"You taunt me…" Ness cooed in the shorter boy's sharp ear, "I'll show you exactly what I'm talking about…"

TL didn't realize until now that his bad manners had gotten back at him. The boy had sticky chocolate ice cream still stuck on both corners of his lips; he grew self-conscious quick and wanted to cover his mouth with his own hand, but Ness got to his lips before he could.

Gently, Ness placed his tongue painfully close to TL's mouth. The blond trembled at the moist touch, and remained frozen in his position as Ness furthered his actions. He took his tongue, at first, dipping lightly at the chocolate on one corner, then proceeded to lapping it up lustfully. TL whimpered as Ness only brought his body closer to his, letting his deep breaths crash against his face. Ness kept his half-lidded vision on the boy, staring right through him.

Now, TL's breaths have become unsteady, too. He felt Ness' tongue repeatedly licking at the corner of his lips, but never touching them. He was nervous, and was starting to become a hot, shaken mess from Ness' teasing.

When the raven-haired boy finished his chocolate dessert on one corner, he steadily made his way to the other, gliding his tongue across TL's bottom lip as he did so. Taken by surprise, TL let out a soft, breathy moan, completely audible to the boy causing it.

In response, Ness cleaned up the other corner with more sensual passion as he watched TL's eyes fall shut. The raven-haired boy pushed his chest onto his, flattening the Hylian's back against the bathroom wall. His tongue was overcome by the taste of sweet chocolate. However, the taste diluted over time as he finished up the mess TL failed to clean off of himself earlier. Satisfied, he touched noses with the blond boy and smirked at him.

TL's eyes reopened, only to be greeted by Ness' naughty face. He couldn't back away any further, now. The drug seemed to have changed Ness into a whole different person. He remained there, staring at TL as if he was thinking.

"By the way…" Ness neared his mouth towards the other's ear. "Chocolate is my second favorite…" He proceeded to nibble on the blond's ear. As he did, he thrusted his hips in a small motion, quickly grinding their clothed members together. TL tilted his head up slightly as a moan escaped his moist lips.

"N-ESS!" TL shouted the boy's name sensually. From there, Ness gently planted his lips upon TL's romantically. Their lower bodies throbbed beneath them. They were in utter heat as TL now returned the same movement of his hips back at Ness. Their lips were still, but Ness wanted more of him.

The raven-haired boy slowly removed his lips from the other, and looked deeply into TL's eyes again. "Toon…" he said lewdly, "... let me in." He closed in on him again, licking across the plane of TL's closed mouth.

_Oh god…_ TL could barely think in this situation, _I want it..._

TL slightly opened his mouth, a breath escaping it. Ness complied and slid his tongue into the other's cavity. They swirled their tongues together, getting more passionate by the second. The blond's moans went on par with Ness' occasional groan as the shorter Hylian used both of his hands to cling onto the taller boy's striped shirt. It was as if Ness towered over him, subduing TL into complete submission. He couldn't fight back, he didn't want to. They passionately mashed their lips together, making TL forget to breathe. His intake of air came out as sexual whimpers that enticed Ness to no end.

Their concealed members only grew harder as pre-cum slicked down both of the boys' manhood. Ness and TL, both impassioned with sexual actions, continuously ground their hard-ons together until they felt a rising climax. They broke off their kiss as TL threw back his head, letting the raven-haired boy embrace the other tightly in his arms. TL moaned Ness' name one last time.

Their arms, currently around each other, shook as they spurted out their liquids into their pants. They could feel each other's throbbing member settle through their clothing. Both out of breath, Ness rested his head onto the shorter boy's shoulder.

"...F-Fuck," Ness said, instantly snapping back to reality. He seemed to caringly wrap his arms around TL, looking for comfort. There was already sadness in his words as his eyes welled up with sensitive tears. "I c-cheated… on Lucas…"

That seemed to wake TL from his momentary daze. His heart raced in panic as he told him, "I-It was the drug, I'm telling you!"

"I don't believe you…" Ness said, guilty about something that he didn't want TL to know.

"Why not?!" TL regained enough energy to nervously pat his friend on the back. They were still hugging.

_Lucas cheated on Ness, first, though…_ thought TL. He couldn't feel as bad as he did yesterday now that both of the psychic boys had something to hide from each other. They cheated on each other… with the same person. TL couldn't help but find it comical in a way, but he could tell that right now, Ness was broken from what he committed. He also knew deep within himself that Lucas was at home, also crying about the same thing. Furthermore, he also considered the fact that in both situations, the Hylian was indeed, the victim.

"I... I just don't!" exclaimed Ness, "Please… let's just… go home now." He looked so upset as if he didn't want to have anything else to do the rest of the day. He was mad and guilty at himself.

TL didn't get why the boy wasn't believing him. Saying he was 'drugged' was the best excuse; why wasn't he taking it?!

However, TL shut himself up, and kept quiet as they both cleaned themselves off in opposite parts of the bathroom. Ness seemed as if he wanted nothing more to do with the green boy, and kept his space away from him the whole time during their walk back to his bicycle. The tension of riding back to the Smash mansion was also nothing but a 'distant' feeling.

* * *

"...I'm sorry," TL apologized. Currently, Ness was opening the door to his room with his body only half-way in. Lucas was off somewhere, but that didn't matter at the moment.

Ness had to turn his head back at that. His brows furrowed in a grimace. "It's- … It's not your fault." He looked down at the floor in remorse.

"I could've just pushed you off." TL scratched his cheek, looking away, then back.

"No, no." Ness shook his head. His eyes went everywhere, as if trying to find something desperately. They settled onto the blond boy in front of him, again. He said his next words in an unstable way, "Goddammit… goddammit…!" He bit his own bottom lip as he frustratedly banged his fist on the door entrance. "I wish I could lie to you- lie to anybody!" he said. His eyes started to become red with oncoming tears. He breathed in. "I don't care if the drugs made me hard, but I-I… I could've stopped myself. I really could've."

TL frowned at the boy. "You just weren't strong enough, Ness...!" he said sympathetically, hoping to make the other feel better.

"I was," Ness admitted, "but in the end, I did all of that because I wanted… you." He took his fist shakily off the wall, then proceeded into his room completely. He turned back to the boy clad in green, again. "I'm such a bad person, TL."

From there, he closed his door weakly, leaving the blond boy in shock.


End file.
